Making choices
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* bienvenu dans la vie mouvementée de Chris Jericho! Vous voulez savoir tout? cliquez ici! Dédiée à Youni!


****

Titre: Making choices

Pairing: beaucoup, je vais essayer dans l'ordre: Cena/Jericho, Jericho/Orton, Orton/Cody, Jericho/Edge, Jericho/Taker, Jeff/Edge, mention de JBL/Shawn

Rating: M

Disclaimer: ils s'appartiennent toujours à eux même!

Note: parti d'un gros délire avec ma muse Youni. Je t'aiiiime Youni, j'te la dédie, comme les trois quarts de mes fics... Et un grand merci à HBKloverHBK qui m'a donné le titre (je vous assure, je me demande si un jour j'y arriverai toute seule...)! Je vais sans doute remixer les dates des rivalités, donc vous inquiétez pas si les dates son mauvaises (c'est tout flou ça...) and yeah, every body wants a piece of Chris :p!

* * *

****

Making choices

Aucune lumière n'étaient allumées. La pièce était encore vide mais n'allait pas tarder à recevoir des visiteurs. Des petits rires et des chuchotements se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, laissant entrer une seconde personne. Le peu de lumière qui était apparu, disparu quand la porte se referma, laissant les deux ombre dans le noir le plus total.

"_ Randy, on ferai peut être bien d'allumer la lumière...

_ Je suis trop occupé à faire autre chose, là."

Chris sourit et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, chose difficile quand un certain Legend Killer vous avait plaqué contre le mur et descendait doucement votre habit de scène. Il arrêta définitivement toute investigation quand les mains de Randy se posèrent sur ses fesses, lui arrachant un gémissement qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

Son histoire avec Randy durait depuis un mois déjà. Bien qu'il connaissait le jeune Legend Killer depuis un certain temps, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette façon. Mais quand il était entré dans la loge de la Vipère pour un renseignement et qu'il était aussi vêtu qu'un ver, les hormones avait tout simplement fait le reste.

Randy avait apparemment des vues sur lui depuis pas mal de temps, mais quand il avait appris la relation de Chris avec Cena, il avait essayé de réfréner ses ardeurs. Mais le regard que Chris lui avait lancé à ce moment là, il avait tout simplement pris son courage à deux mains et avait commencé à l'embrasser comme il le faisait maintenant, langoureusement.

"_ Oh... Randy, c'est trop bon..."

Le Legend Killer continua à sucer le cou du Canadien, appréciant l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Ses mains se déplacèrent avec une lenteur frustrante dans le dos de Chris pour arriver à ses fesses. Il les effleura, provoquant des halètements de plus en plus proche chez Y2J. Il sentait la virilité de Chris gonflée de plus en plus contre sa cuisse et il colla un peu plus son bassin contre celui du Canadien et ondula lentement des hanches.

Chris hoqueta brutalement à cause de ce touché et arqua son corps, afin d'en profiter encore plus. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever le costume de Randy, voulant bien plus que les caresses que la Vipère lui procurait.

"_ Ne sois pas si pressé, Chris...

_ Écoute, je ne sais pas combien de temps on a avant que John ne débarque, alors tu as intérêt à me faire plaisir maintenant!"

* * *

John Cena avançait tranquillement vers la loge de son petit ami. Il avait hâte de fêter sa victoire, bien que Chris, lui ai perdu.

un sourire se forgea sur son visage. Il avait bien une petite idée de comment se faire pardonner.

* * *

Randy embrassa Y2J et entra en lui sans le préparer. Chris poussa un cri de plaisir, resserrant ses jambes autours des hanches du Legend Killer. Il sentit le sexe de Randy se retirer lentement avant de revenir plus profondément encore.

"_ Trop bon, Chris... Oh merde..."

Le rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide, les mains de Chris se baladant partout sur le corps bronzé et musclé de Randy, ne retenant pratiquement plus ses cris.

"_ Aaaaah..."

* * *

John fronça les sourcils et commença à courir vers la porte de Chris. Il entendait des espèces de cris étouffés. Toute sorte d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Quelle idée de s'être arrêté pour parler quelques instants avec Shawn Michaels...

* * *

"_ Randy, plus vite! Oh oui... Trop bon... Aaaaah!"

L'allure des coup de reins de Randy étaient bestiale, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort.

Il colla ses lèvres à celles de Chris, pour ravalé les bruits que faisait Y2J. Le Legend Killer c'était toujours demandé comment ils avaient fait pour ne s'être toujours pas fait prendre par John, Chris n'étant pas vraiment très discret et lui non plus. La moitié des gens travaillant avec eux savaient très bien ce qu'il se passait. La Vipère se demandait souvent si Cena n'avait pas de problème aux oreilles...

* * *

John ouvrit violemment la porte, alluma la lumière et aurait préféré ne jamais voir ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux.

Son petit ami gémissant et demandant plus au Legend Killer Randall Keith Orton qui allait et venait en Y2J en une allure frénétique. Il failli vomir quand les deux hommes se libérèrent en même temps.

La vue de Chris embrasser ce petit prétentieux d'Orton avec un sourire extatique aux lèvres lui fit affreusement mal.

Mais le regard que lui lancèrent les deux hommes en s'apercevant de sa présence n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

_"_ Hey, Chris! On va encore travailler ensemble!_

__ Vraiment? Je me souviens que la dernière fois, tu m'avais fait virer..._

__ C'est toi qui voulait partir je te signale!"_

_Christopher Irvine offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire à John Cena. La jeune Superstar rougit légèrement et lui rendit un sourire timide. Y2J lui avait toujours plus énormément et il adorait travailler avec lui, pouvant le toucher sans que Chris ne puisse penser qu'il était bizarre. Mais en même temps, qui ne voulait pas Chris? Mis à part Shawn Michaels et JBL qui étaient ensemble depuis longtemps, tous les autres se retournaient quand ils voyaient Y2J passer quelque part..._

_"_ Allez Johnny, rougit pas, je sais que je suis une des plus grande légende de la compagnie mais..._

__ Ne sois pas aussi prétentieux Jericho! En fait je me demandais... Ça te dirait de venir prendre un verre avec moi, un de ces jours... Si tu veux bien, bien sûr! Je ne te force pas, hein!"_

_Le sourire de Chris s'élargit et il s'avança vers le Champ._

_"_ Ne sois pas aussi nerveux John, lui souffla Y2J à l'oreille, je ne vais pas te manger... Même si ça serai très amusant et... J'accepte ta proposition. Quand tu sauras quand, fais le moi savoir..."_

_Chris lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller, laissant un Cena avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres, plus heureux que jamais..._

_*'*_

_Chris l'écoutait en se léchant les lèvres et en lui lançant un regard rempli de sous entendu. C'était leur troisième sorties et ils étaient assis tranquillement au bar depuis près d'une heure e ils avaient passé leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien._

_Y2J était vraiment sexy ce soir. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà avant mais cette chemise blanche à moitié ouverte et ce pantalon qui épousait parfaitement ses formes étaient vraiment un supplice, agréable certes mais terrible à regarder sans pouvoir lui retirer et d'embrasser sa peau légèrement bronzée qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir._

_"_ Johnny, on ferai mieux d'y aller, on a une grosse journée demain..."_

_Cena hocha positivement la tête et ils sortirent sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent l'endroit bondé de monde. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut silencieux, leurs mains se frôlant, ce qui agrandissait encore le sourire de Chris. John avait la désagréable impression que le Canadien se moquait de lui et commença légèrement à bouder quand il entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur._

_"_ Ne boude pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es vraiment trop mignon... On dirait un adolescent qui a son premier amour..."_

_Cena lui lança un regard noir avant de lancer._

_"_ Et si c'était exactement ça?_

__ Alors tu devrais me plaquer contre une des parois de cet ascenseur et de m'embrasser, espèce de gamin." lui répliqua Chris, une lueur de désir passant dans ses yeux._

_Cena ne se fit pas désirer et commença à embrasser Chris avec passion. Il le poussa doucement pour le coller à un des murs de l'ascenseur, ses mains en profitant pour se faufiler sous cette chemise trop encombrante._

_"_ C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, Johnny, haleta Chris quand leurs bouches se séparèrent._

__ Et maintenant?_

__ Tu continues à m'embrasser et tu viens découvrir ma chambre, et on passe une des meilleures nuits de notre vie, ria doucement Chris contre les lèvres de Cena avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

__ J'aime beaucoup le programme..."_

_Les portes s'ouvrirent et Chris se détacha de John et l'entraîna en dehors de l'ascenseur, le tirant par la main et lui volant des baisers._

_*'*_

_John se réveilla le lendemain matin alors que Chris était toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Il en profita pour le regarder et graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Il se pencha sur Y2J pour l'embrasser. Il sentit Chris sourire et il se détacha légèrement._

_"_ Bien dormi, gamin?_

__ Tu m'appelles encore comme ça après la nuit qu'on a passé?_

__ Quelle nuit? Non, c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, remet ta main là, gémis Chris quand les doigts de John se posèrent sur son membre._

__ Je préfère ça..."_

_Cena commença à embrasser le cou de Y2J, prenant tout son temps, se délectant des petits bruits qui naissait de la bouche de Chris._

_Sa bouche descendit sur le ventre du Canadien jusqu'à ce qu'une question importante lui vienne à l'esprit._

_"_ Chris, est ce que... Enfin, est ce que c'était juste comme ça ou..._

__ Tu crois que je t'aurais supporté trois soirs avant, si c'était juste pour bon temps?"_

_John sourit et ravit la bouche de son vis à vis tout en s'enfonçant en lui lentement._

_*'*_

_"_ Chris... Je t'aime..."_

_Le blond lui lança un regard étonné ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Ils étaient ensemble depuis environs deux mois et Chris ne se doutait absolument pas que Cena pouvait avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour lui._

_"_ Merci..._

__ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?_

__ Eh bien... Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas..."_

_Y2J l'embrassa, essayant de cacher sa peur et son trouble._

_*'*_

_Chris souhaita bonne chance à son amant avant de se diriger vers sa loge. il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait toutes les informations pour son match contre Randy Orton. Il allait toquer à la porte du Legend Killer et y entra sans avoir de réponse. Sans doute une erreur vu ce qui allait se passer après._

_"_ Randy, je voudrais... Oh, désolé, je peux... Revenir plus tard..._

__ Non, c'est bon Chris, tu veux?"_

_Le Canadien était incapable de se rappeler, la vue d'un Orton nu lui avait détruit le reste de ses neurones._

_"_ Euh... Je..."_

_La Vipère s'approcha de lui. Il savait bien qu'il était en couple avec John, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appelle muet de son adversaire du soir._

_"_ On pourra toujours en discuter plus tard..., lui susurra Randy après l'avoir embrassé._

__ Je crois aussi..."_

_

* * *

_

Le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce, les trois hommes se contentant de se dévisager. Le regard de Cena était fixé sur Chris, ne laissant aucune émotion les traverser. Chris avait le regard du petit ami coupable et Orton ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec la situation.

Les deux amants remettaient leur habit de scène, John n'ayant toujours pas dit un mot. Orton se dirigea vers la sortie. Cena se contenta de le suivre du regard, toujours aucun son ne sortant de ses lèvres. Le Legend Killer envoya un regard désolé à Chris qui déglutit avec peine.

Une fois la porte fermée, John reposa ses yeux sur le blond.

"_ Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de parler."

* * *

****

Voilà le premier chap de ma nouvelle fic, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, elle sera longue, vu toutes les situations compliquée qu'il y aura et tous les couples qui sont présents!

Cena: pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fics, je suis qu'une victime!

Chris: ouais, d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est moi?

moi: te plains pas, tu vas prendre ton pieds dedans!

Randy: ouaaah mais jsuis méchant!

moi: mais non, mais non!

Matt: et moi...

moi: NON!

Taker: je promet d'avoir un rôle intéressant!

moi: c'est sûr hi hi!

Jeff: ouais j'suis encore là!

JBL: par contre, je suis seulement cité...

moi: t'es un privilégié pour les autres fics, j'peux pas non plus tout faire!

JBL: j'vais rejoindre mon mari, il est gentil lui!

moi: ouais, ouais c'est ça... En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture, vous pourriez me laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît? T.T A la prochaine!


End file.
